This Warm Feeling
by MidnightEvanescence
Summary: Peter and Sheila have always been enemies. But what if Peter starts feeling something more? Cute little Peter/Sheila oneshot. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Hi** everyone! I'm here with a cute little one-shot. I am gonna start working on my story, 'WSLIE' Soon,so don't worry. Any ways,I'm bored so I decided to write this.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE FUDGE SERIES CHARACTERS! enjoy! :D**

* * *

I slammed the door,as I walk in the house. My little brother, Or shall I say,the worst thing ever created,Fudge who was now 7 years-old,was waiting for me.

''HI PETE!'' He cries,throwing an oreo at me. I decided that I couldn't let a oreo go to waste,I mean,It's an oreo! So I ate it and my mom came out,carrying 3 year-old Tootsie.

''What's with the slamming doors?'' She asked. Tootsie was munching on a oreo to,and she brightened when she saw me. ''Hi Pee!'' She cried,also thowing her oreo at me. Seriously,what's with everyone throwing oreo's today?

''Sheila,that's who!'' I snap.

Setting Tootsie down,mom came over to me. ''What did she do this time?'' She sighed.

I sat on the couch with my arms crossed.''It's just when I'm around her,I feel...all warm and tignly inside.'' I said. I remember when I told you that Sheila and I are sworn-enemies.

We still are,but we sort of have a Love-Hate relationship. Wait love...?

Anyways,we get along sometimes. And she has grown 'Mature' or so she says. And prettier... Wait prettier? Sheila pretty? No way!

Mom chuckled. ''Have you ever thoguht that maybe your starting to like her?'' I look at mom,like she had grown another head and the head exploded.

''WHAT!'' I cry,shooting up from my seat.''Me like Sheila? Like that'd ever happen mom,how could you say that? Are you on crack or something?''

''PETER WARREN HATCHER!'' She yelled. Maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say...

As if on cue,my dog Turtle came running in,barking and doing other things dogs go. He tackled me to the floor and started licking my face like a sucker. Fudge was busy helping Tootsie make a tower of oreos to notice.

My mom was still fuming,so I got up,scratching my head nervously. ''Um...maybe I should take Turtle for a walk?'' I said laughing nervously.

That got Fudge's attention. ''I WANNA GO!'' He yells,jumping up and down.

I roll my eyes and then make my way to the door,Turtle and Fudge following along.

Hey,at least I wouldn't have to face mom's wrath! Who would wanna face a mother's wrath,huh?

-X=0=X=0=X=0=X=0=X=0=X=0=X-

We walked outside,to see Sheila come out. Here comes that feeling again. It's like my heart is being beaten by a hammer,and it's trying to be free.

I don't know why I feel this way. I mean,even I'll admit she has gotten uh, a _little prettier_ over the years. Her long blonish-brown hair had gotten longer,a couple inches past her eyes seemed brighter,and...other stuff that happens in puberty.

She noticed me.'' I knew I smelt something. It's your smelly dog,hatcher!'' She said,laughing. Scratch that. Matbe not so mature.

I felt my face burn,and I bit back my tongue from saying anything smart back to her.

She stops her loud-mouth laughing and stares at me,blinking in confusion. ''Well...aren't you gonna say anything back?'' She asks.

She did have a point here. My face turns even darker,and Fudge starts giggling.

_Why didn't I say anything back? What's keeping me from yelling at her? I always have before._ I thought to myself.

_Before..._

_Before..._

**_Before you liked her._**

_What? I do not like Sheila!_

**_Oh,right. Maybe something more..._**

_What?_

**_Something as in...love._**

_Love! I do not like her,espically love! Not even as a friend!_

I was to busy fighting with myself to notice Sheila staring at me with a 'What the heck?' look on her face and Fudge riding Turtle like a horse.

_**Just admit it Peter. You like Sheila!**_

_No I don't!_

**_Yes you do!_**

_No I don't!_

**_Yes you do!_**

''NO I DON'T!'' I cry,not knowing that everyone was watching me.

''Peter!'' Sheila scolded. ''What is wrong with you today!''

_Maybe I should tell her...that I like her._

_It's no use denying it anymore..._

I sigh. ''Fudge,look!There's Ed!'' I say,trying to distract him by pointing to his friend. Fudge got all hyped up,(as always) and rushed over to him.

I turn back to sheila.'' Listen Sheila,I have something to tell you.'' I say nervously.

She raises an eyebrow. ''What?''

I gulped. Here goes. If I explode,tell Fudge to stay away from my funeral.

''I l-l-like...'' Oh god,I sound like a bigger idiot than Fudge.

''Like what?'' She asks,confused.

Little did I know,Fudge and Ed were watching us.

I really couldn't believe that I was about to tell the girl who I hated for years,that I like her.

''I LIKE YOU!'' I cry,my face turning redder than a bannana, I mean apple. I feel like my brain's gonna explode.

Sheila stood there,shocked and somewhat relieved. Her face was abright shade of pink.

A long moment of silence...

''Really?'' She sqeaked out,in a shy voice.

I gave a shy nod.

She smiles,and kisses my cheek,before running off.

So...did that meant she liked me to?

Man,I don't understand girls. Never have,never will.

I stand there,in a daze,until I hear snickering. I see Fudge and his friend,trying hard not to laugh.

''What!'' I yell.

Fudge is the first to yell out. ''PETER'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND! PETER'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!'' He yells,laughing along with Ed.

I glared hard at him. ''FUDGE!'' I yell,as I began to chase after him.

Some things never change.

* * *

**A/N: This idea came to me in a dream. I read and love all the fudge books, Fudge-a-mania being my fav! I notice throughout the books,Peter and Sheila showing slight affections towards each other.**

**And Sheila DOES have a slight crush on Peter. I read it in the wiki.**

**AND I didn't see alot of Fudge stories out here,so I decied to write one.**

**And my other story.'Who Said Life Is Easy' will be updated soon,so keep your eyes out! **

**REVIEW! :D**


End file.
